


Wake Me Up Before I Die

by Sheridence



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Kaidan was shot on Citadel, some past shenko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridence/pseuds/Sheridence
Summary: Там, потом, не будет никакого бара, о котором говорил Гаррус.





	Wake Me Up Before I Die

_Wake me up before I die, hold me close  
As I gaze upon the sky, comatose  
No reason to survive, I suppose  
Wake us up before we die_  
Comatose

 

Кайдан сейчас жив, хотя был убит единственным выстрелом при бессмысленной попытке защитить Совет, а Шепард мертва, хотя только что, с трудом, но дышала. Кайдан говорил, что любит ее, она, наверное, отвечала тем же.

Шепард вспомнила его теплую руку на своей талии, его улыбающееся лицо, объятия, затем — то, как он, словно в замедленной съемке, бесконечно долго падал на металлический пол, когда на самом деле прошло всего несколько мгновений. Кажется, он даже пытался что-то сказать ей, но от шока она все равно ничего не запомнила. Вся эта сцена осталась в ее памяти лишь в смазанных обрывках.

Тишину нарушил спокойный, слегка хрипловатый, голос.  
— Ну, привет.  
Он сидел на каком-то огромном бетонном обломке напротив нее, положив руки себе на колени, и внимательно наблюдал за ней.  
Коммандер ровно скользнула по нему взглядом, а затем отвернулась и зажмурилась. Как и следовало ожидать, когда она вновь открыла глаза, майор никуда не исчез.  
— Не рада меня видеть? Удивлена? — продолжил Аленко, слегка наклонив голову на бок. — Неужели даже соскучиться не успела? После всего, что мы тогда пережили вместе?

Так и не получив ответа, Кайдан спрыгнул с обломка, сделал пару шагов и встал рядом с коммандером. Его внешний вид ничуть не изменился: те же уложенные волосы с пробившейся на висках сединой, темно-синяя форма Альянса, вежливая полуулыбка. Казалось, Шепард даже почувствовала исходящее от него тепло, полузабытый запах. Почти физически ощущала его присутствие рядом. Голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, она так и не подняла, продолжая наблюдать за его покрытыми пылью сапогами. Последний раз они вот так стояли друг напротив друга давно, очень давно. Его не должно было здесь быть. И ее тоже. 

— И даже ничего банального не скажешь? — в его голосе звучало неодобрение. Или удивление. Скорее всего, он даже нахмурился. — Например, как ты сожалеешь о том, что выстрелила в меня? Или как ты не хотела этого делать, но была вынуждена — твое обычное оправдание? Даже не поздороваешься?

Коммандер не была уверена, но ей казалось, что вместе с тем он совершенно не злился. Кайдан хмыкнул, словно услышав ее мысли, и протянул Шепард руку.  
Пару мгновений она колебалась, а затем, отбросив все здравые мысли в сторону, крепко сжала его пальцы. Похоже, в ближайшее время это не собиралось заканчиваться. Аленко рывком помог ей подняться. Шепард резко встала, машинально положила руки ему на плечи и попыталась приблизиться к нему — совсем как несколько лет назад. Почему-то это показалось уместным. Только в этот раз майор мягко отстранил ее от себя.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Шепард. — Это не раздражало его, но и не вызывало никаких других эмоций. Всего лишь констатация факта.  
— Что происходит? — все же решилась спросить коммандер. Свой голос сейчас показался чужим. — Разве ты не?..  
Она тут же пожалела об этом вопросе. Надо было всего лишь подождать какое-то время и не реагировать на его присутствие. Он бы ушел.  
— Мертв? — предположил Кайдан. Его ранее полушутливый настрой резко исчез. — Разумеется. Ты же сама выстрелила в меня. Ну же, помнишь?

В памяти опять возник калейдоскоп размытых вспышек; и самое четкое из них, то, что иногда преследовало ее в кошмарах, — его медленное падение. Как она ни старалась, но так и не вспомнила, как тогда сделала тот выстрел.

— И как ты... — невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.  
Кайдан передернул плечами и нахмурился.  
— Холодно. Одиноко. Сожаление, что все закончилось так. Впрочем, ты скоро сама узнаешь.  
— Все это не правда, — как можно увереннее сказала Шепард, убеждая скорее себя, чем его. — Ты не можешь мне ничего сделать.   
— И тогда бы не сделал.  
Он не лгал. Он никогда бы не выстрелил в нее первым.  
— Просто я провела слишком много времени... — Шепард резко запнулась, пытаясь продолжить говорить дальше. Вывод напрашивался один, и этот вывод ей не нравился.  
— Слишком много, — равнодушно продолжил за нее Кайдан. — Одна, без какой-либо помощи, без панацелина, без связи, смертельно раненая… 

Шепард, стараясь не слушать его, словно бы в первый раз осмотрелась. 

Место почему-то было до боли знакомым, но вместе с тем, она была полностью уверена, что никогда не бывала здесь раньше. Руины из бетона, осколки, торчащие из земли куски арматуры, силуэты разрушенных зданий вдалеке, покачивающиеся от не ощущаемого ветра призрачные скелеты-деревья... Это было одновременно похоже на Лондон, Цитадель и окраины города, где она жила когда-то. Только сейчас она обратила внимание на необычную тишину, сдавливающую голову.

Затем она вспомнила, как действительно лежала где-то, не в силах пошевелиться. Она была еще жива, это точно. Помнила, как кричала, надрывая голосовые связки, звала кого-то на помощь. 

Взгляд машинально упал на руки. Несколько давно побледневших шрамов, даже отдаленно не напоминающих то мясо, которое она видела в последний раз. Кажется, она даже пыталась ползти дальше, сбивая уцелевшие пальцы и оставляя багровые полосы.  
Неудивительно, что она потеряла сознание, и теперь ее разум вытворяет с ней такие странные вещи.

— Не дождешься, — быстро и зло проговорила Шепард сквозь зубы. — Ты лжешь. Сейчас я приду в себя, и ты наконец-то исчезнешь!  
Аленко флегматично пожал плечами.  
— Сколько, по-твоему, прошло времени? Может быть, ты чувствуешь боль? Сердцебиение?

Коммандер потянулась к своей шее, но резко застыла на середине движения. Кайдан вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Во внезапном порыве то ли злости, то ли отчаяния Шепард сняла с пояса пистолет, даже не сомневаясь, что он окажется на привычном месте, и выстрелила. Кайдан с удивлением посмотрел на влажное пятно на своем животе, быстро расплывавшееся по синей ткани формы.

— Действительно, рада меня видеть, — краем рта улыбнулся он. Кровь исчезла.  
Шепард сделала шаг назад. Это было неправильно. Все это.  
— Что скажешь теперь? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался майор. — Если ты еще не мертва, это случится очень и очень скоро.  
Страх сменился на панику.  
Кайдан шумно выдохнул. На какой-то момент Шепард даже показалось, что он сам был жив.  
— Думаю, твои вторые шансы уже закончились.   
— Я не мертва, — упрямо повторила она. — Я выберусь отсюда, а потом...

Предложение она так и не закончила, потому что на самом деле понятия не имела, что будет потом. Да и уверенность была чисто напускной. Но, в конце концов, Шепард даже и не помнила, сколько раз оказывалась в самых безвыходных ситуациях, из которых потом выкарабкивалось. Ее обязательно найдут. Или она немного отдохнет и выберется сама.

— Просто признай, что не все в этой галактике вертится вокруг тебя. — Кайдан тихо произнес ее имя. Настоящее, а не то, которое было указано в файлах Альянса. Которое он никогда не слышал.

Шепард вздрогнула. 

— Ты даже не смогла завершить то, что начала. Ты сомневаешься. Боишься. — Это был не вопрос. В его голосе промелькнули нотки презрения.  
— Иди к черту! — вырвалось у Шепард. — Мне необходимо связаться с Хэккетом! Где «Нормандия»?!

Здесь и сейчас вопрос не имел смысла. Да и задан он был лишь в попытке сделать вид, что она все еще держит ситуацию под контролем. Он ей не поверил. Она тоже себе не поверила.

Майор окинул ее изучающим взглядом.  
— Улетела, — все-таки ответил он. — Без тебя. Может, порадуешься за свою команду, у которой появился небольшой шанс спастись?  
Шепард медленно кивнула в ответ. Она была уверена, что он не лгал. Радости, тем не менее, это ей не прибавило.

Некстати вспомнилась Эшли. Тогда, на Вермайре, Шепард не долго раздумывала над своим последним ответом прежде, чем отключила связь с обеих сторон. Самых последних слов Уильямс она никогда не слышала.  
Только сейчас коммандер осознала, что все это время настолько крепко сжала пальцы в кулак, что ногти болезненно впились в ладонь. Но она ощущала это, еще могла чувствовать! Она постаралась выровнять дыхание.  
Кайдан усмехнулся.

— Не предполагала, что оставят тебя? — продолжил он. — Они не могли ждать так долго. Они до последнего надеялись, что ты что-нибудь сделаешь, примешь решение…  
— Я не... — слова застряли в горле, и коммандер молча кивнула. Оправдания звучали неубедительно даже мысленно. — Какой вариант правильный?  
Аленко пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, ты сама знаешь ответ. Но уже поздно, не так ли? А это значит, что все было зря. Моя смерть, смерть Эшли и многих других. Ты не справилась. В самый последний момент, когда следовало все закончить, ты колебалась слишком долго.

Шепард почувствовала пронизывающий до костей холод и обняла себя руками. Ей даже показалось, что она видела облачко пара от собственного дыхания. Заметивший это Кайдан покачал головой.

Коммандер запоздало поняла, что в его голосе не было неодобрения, он не пытался критиковать ее действия, всего лишь констатировал факт. А еще чуть ли не впервые в ее жизни кто-то не пытался в очередной раз неуместно сообщить ей, что она сильная, она сможет справится с ситуацией; не отдавал приказов.

— Кто может похвастать тем, что умирал два раза? — Карие глаза майора выражали сочувствие. — Знаешь, я правда считаю, что и в первый раз тебе должны были оставить твое право умереть. Ты ведь это заслуживала. Надеюсь, второй раз тебе повезет больше.

Впившиеся в плоть ногти в этот раз практически не вызывали никаких ощущений. 

— Мне пора, — с какой-то непонятной грустью в голосе заметил Кайдан. Он стоял в пол-оборота и смотрел куда-то вдаль, не фокусируя на коммандере взгляд. — Несмотря на все, был рад увидеть тебя. Раньше у нас так и не нашлось времени для разговора.   
— Я не хочу оставаться здесь одна. В одиночестве, — тихо проговорила Шепард. Звучало это глупо и по-детски.  
— Ты же сама понимаешь, что нам с тобой не по пути. Ни сейчас... ни потом.   
— Это бы никогда не закончилось чем-то счастливым, да?  
— Я бы никогда не пожелал, чтобы все закончилось именно так. — Кайдан вздохнул. — Шепард, мне правда очень и очень жаль. Может быть, в другой жизни…  
Он резко развернулся.

Ноги подкосились, и Шепард опять упала на колени, не отрывая от Кайдана взгляда. Он уходил дальше и дальше, и его силуэт становился все более размытым и прозрачным. Шепард показалось, что вдалеке его ждал кто-то еще: темноволосая женщина в такой же темно-синей форме Альянса. Он так и не обернулся.

***

Потом она долго блуждала по грани, то просыпаясь, то вновь проваливаясь в темноту.

К сожалению, ее жизненной силы (или последних не отказавших имплантатов «Цербера») еще хватило на то, чтобы очнуться в последний раз. Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы вспомнить, где она сейчас находилась.

Как и следовало ожидать, ничего не изменилось, не считая начавшей подсыхать крови. Сбитые пальцы с поломанными ногтями и содранной кожей, побуревшие полосы на холодном металле — попытки выбраться, саднящее от бессмысленных криков горло и пробирающий до костей холод, ведь системы жизнеобеспечения брони отказали еще вечность назад.

Конечно же, рядом никого не было, и не могло быть. Исчезла и прозрачная фигура мальчишки, привычно преследовавшего ее в ночных кошмарах. Оставалась теперь только гадать, был ли он и предлагаемый им наилучший выбор плодом воспаленного сознания. 

Она с трудом перевернулась на спину, привычно игнорируя и боль, и потерю чувствительности. Не издавая ни звука, на фоне Земли Жнецы атаковали корабли союзного Флота. Наверное, Призрак был прав, в этом было что-то завораживающее.

Частота «Нормандии» отзывалась тихой статикой, позволяя лишь предполагать, что система связи была безнадежна повреждена. Но ведь совсем недавно Шепард слышала приказ Хэккета, впервые на ее памяти позволившего себе повысить голос. Когда-то коммандер тоже отключала передатчик со своей стороны; «Нормандия» тогда покидала Вермайр. 

С каждой проходящей минутой становилось понятнее, что за ней уже никто не вернется. Они просто оставили ее здесь, спасая свои жизни.

Наверное, она это давно заслужила? Вот так, остаться и погибнуть в полном одиночестве? На ее руках было достаточно крови. Некоторым она даже гордилась. И никогда ни о чем не жалела. 

Или наконец-то заслужила долгожданный отдых, которого лишил ее «Цербер»? Она так и не уточнила, что имел в виду Кайдан.

Не с первой попытки, но коммандер все-таки смогла встать, не забыв подобрать найденный пистолет. Если Катализатор был прав, за ней все еще оставался последний выбор, а ее воспаленное сознание, принявшее совершенно другой образ, настаивало, чтобы она его сделала.

Она побрела вперед, с трудом перебирая потяжелевшими ногами, не обращая внимания на расплывающиеся очертания перед глазами, и даже не заметила, как упала, а из негнущихся пальцев выскользнул пистолет.

Все-таки она это заслужила. 

Отчего-то она знала, что уже было поздно.

Не будет никакого бара, о котором говорил Гаррус.

Наверное, чуть позже, в своем персональном аду, она будет продолжать делать выбор за выбором, но так никогда и не узнает, какой из них окажется правильным.


End file.
